Episode 29
ENERGY DRAIN EPISODE SCRIPT BY: ---- [The episode starts out with the cast at the base.] Ismail: Hey, if anyone needs me, I'll be training outside [Everyone is minding their own business.] Hayden: Huh? Oh yeah, okay, sure Ismail: .......okay [Ismail steps outside, and a silence fills the room.] Hayden: This is awkward.......... [Hayden falls off of a couch.] Hayden: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! BAM! Hayden: 'Oooow............ [''Everyone begins to laugh at him.] [The show's main theme plays, including the main cast.] ---- '''Ismail: Well that was a nice training session! [Ismail walks into base, but no one is seen.] Ismail: Hello? Where is everyone? Wait, what's that? [Ismail walks into a room that has been destroyed.] Ismail: What happened here? I bet Lilith has something to do with this, she has to! [A demon soldier then sneaks up on Ismail, but he quickly attacks.] Ismail: HIYAAAAAAAAAA! SMACK! Ismail: 'Well, that's one sign it was Queen Lilith. [''Ismail rushes to where Queen Lilith's castle.] '''Ismail: It's heavily guarded here.... and I'm talking to myself..... defeats the guards, and sneaks into the castle. Ismail: So where's Lilith? Maybe this door? [Ismail walks into a dungeon-like room.] ????: Ismail? Is that you? Ismail: Yeah, who is it? [The room lights up, and Ismail sees his entire team!] Ismail: Guys, is that really you? David: Yeah.... Ismail: You look so.... pale and weak..... Mason: Queen Lilith used some orb thing and drained our power and energy Ismail: I'll save you- Aiden: ISMAIL! WATCH OUT! [A demon soldier attacks, but Ismail easily defeats him.] Ismail: I'll get your energy back, then I'll save you! Mason: Could you atleast- [Ismail leaves.] Mason: Unlock us first.............. ---- Ismail: Queen Lilith! Queen Lilith: Ah, Ismail, what a pleasant surprise! Ismail: Not really. Give my friends their powers back! Queen Lilith: Why would I do that, when I could simply use it to destroy you. Ismail: Not on my watch! [Ismail runs up to attack her, but she hits him, and with all the energy, it gives such force that Ismail is blown into the wall.] Ismail: Ow...... Queen Liltih: Now I can kill you, all thanks to this! [Queen Lilith holds up a glass sphere, with forces of energy swirling inside.] Queen Lilith: Demon Soldiers! Attack! [Demon Soldiers appear and begin to attack Ismail, but he easily defeats them.] Queen Lilith: Gr...... [A beam comes out of the energy sphere and comes towards Ismail, but he shields himself with a fallen demon soldier, which is obliterated after it is hit.] Ismail: Hmmm....... [Ismail dashes towards Queen lilith, but instead of attacking, he slides around her and grabs a vase.] Queen Lilith: And just what are you going to do with that? Ismail: This! [Ismail throws the pot at her head and knocks her unconscious.] Ismail: Well that was easy. Wait, the sphere! [Ismail catches the sphere before it smashes against the ground.] Ismail: Now to free the team! ---- Ismail: Hey guys! Peira: About time! Just help us already! [Ismail unlocks the cell, and smashes the energy sphere, where the team gets their powers and energy back.] David: Thanks Ismail! Ismail: Lilith will wake up any second! Let's get back to base! [The team arrives at base.] Aingeru: Thanks for saving us back there Ismail Hayden: 99.9% of me knew you could save us in time! The other 0.01% thought we would..., well you know Peira: You're weird, you know that? Hayden: Yeah....... ---- END OF EPISODE! The show's ending theme plays here. Category:The Adventures of Ismail